Incroyable vertige
by ayuluna
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque deux ennemis se retrouvent par hasard à vouloir sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie le même soir...? ONE SHOT !


**Mise à jour de mai 2011** : Près de six ans après la publication de cette histoire (j'avais alors encore seize ans), je me décide à la corriger (il était tant, je n'avais pas jeté de coup d'œil avant…hélas). Il y a aussi quelques retouches légères incorporées même si dans l'ensemble j'ai décidé de laisser le texte d'origine. Il est assez simple, manquant de descriptions parfois. Mais il représente aussi l'adolescente que j'étais alors. Au passage, je refais une sauvegarde sur mon disque dur…Ayant perdu le fichier d'origine je ne sais comment.

* * *

**Incroyable vertige :**

* * *

Draco était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. En dessous de ses pieds : le vide. Il en avait marre de sa vie, marre d'être un MAlfoy, marre d'être lui...Il voulait en finir avec cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais demandé.

Il avança d'un pas de plus de sorte que le bout de ses pieds furent dans le vide. Encore quelques centimètres et tout serait finit. Il lui restait juste à accomplir cette ultime décision qu'il avait prise pour enfin être ...la liberté...il ne l'avait jamais connu. Tout es choix avaient été guidés par son père jusqu'à présent.

Il était né Malfoy, alors il devait être arrogant, être au sommet du pouvoir, être tyrannique, être celui qui contrôle les autres...ne plus être humain! C'était assez légitime dans les faits. Comment être le maître si on ne sait maîtriser ses émotions.

Draco le va son regard au ciel, au dessus de lui le ciel...la nuit, les étoiles. Quelques nuages saupoudrés qui nuancés tellement bien ce tissu bleu pailleté. Comme il aurait voulu vivre s'il n'avait pas été Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy lui-même bras droit du lord noir.

Il respira un grand coup, cette fois c'était le bon moment. Plus de regrets, plus d'espoir, juste un but : partir et être libre !

5...4...3...2...1...

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Il attendait une sensation de chute et un choc mais...rien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours en haut de la tour, autour de sa taille deux bras le retenait. Deux bras fins, avec des petites mains féminines. Il tourna son visage et la vit...

Sa pire ennemie, la meilleure amie de Potter et qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi l'avait-elle empêché de faire ce dont il avait décidé ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-elle sa seule solution de liberté ? Draco recula de quelques pas de façon qu'il ne soit plus soutenu par Hermione.

- Granger ! Peux-tu retirer tes bras de sur moi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir mourir en étant propre !

- Veut-tu vraiment mourir Malefoy ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire plein de sarcasme.

- Ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends.

- ...

- Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de sauter ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Draco laissa échapper de nouveau un petit rire.

- Parce que j'ai envie de voir si je peux survivre de cette hauteur, lui répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

Hermione s'approcha plus près de lui, jusqu'à que elle-même se retrouve au bord du vide. Elle regarda en dessous de ses pieds, c'était vraiment haut...très haut...surtout pour elle qui avait le vertige.

- Moi aussi j'étais venu pour voir si je pouvais survivre de cette hauteur, dit Hermione d'une voix monocorde et lasse.

- Granger en aurait-elle marre de ça vie ? Questionna Draco sans sarcasme cette fois-ci. Tu es la chouchoute des profs, la meilleure amie de Potter, je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas.

Hermione lui adressa un faible vrai sourire.

- Non, je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe qui essaye de montrer qu'elle peut faire aussi bien et même mieux que des sangs-pur, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne sois qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Je ne suis rien...et mes amis, j'en ai simplement parce que j'ai des bonnes notes et que je les laisse copier sur moi. Tu vois, je peux te le dire, car de toute façon à présent je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

Hermione se mordit nerveusement ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils avant de continuer son monologue.

- J'ai était refusée à l'école supérieur de sorcellerie juste parce que je ne suis pas assez bien, dit-elle d'une voix lourde. Une enfant née moldue ne serait pas bien pour leur image, même si elle a les meilleures notes. À présent je t'avoue que oui, tu es supérieur à moi. Tu as gagné, soit en fier...

Draco passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux qui virevoltaient au gré du faible vent. Il regarda quelques secondes la Gryffondor qui était à coté d'elle et puis redirigea son regard au vide qui était sous ses yeux.

- Vois-tu Granger, puisque apparemment tous les deux nous allons en finir ce soir et bien je veux bien t'avouer que j'aurais préféré de pas être un sang pur.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui... en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de ma vie...si je ne saute pas de cette tour et bien je n'ai que deux autres solutions. Un, devenir mangemort être tué. Deux, être tué par le seigneur ou mon père. Bon…Mon père ne me tuerait pas au sens propre, mais il me déshériterait et c'est encore pire que la mort pour un sorcier sang-pur ! Dans tout les cas je suis donc foutu, dit-il en terminant par un petit rire nerveux. Alors autant que se soit de ma propre volonté si je dois en finir avec la vie, au moins j'aurais eu l'impression de choisir...pour une fois.

Tous les deux ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait un silence total, ils ne faisaient qui fixer le vide en dessous d'eux. Le temps passa ainsi...Jusqu'à qu'Hermione brise le silence.

- J'ai le vertige...

Draco se mit à rire, pas un rire faux, non, un vrai. Son rire était cristallin, pas désagréable du tout à entendre.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant sérieusement le blond.

- Rien, répondit-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

Hermione regarda de nouveau le vide en dessous de ses pieds. Elle soupira, fatiguée des tumultes de son esprit. Lasse de ses hésitations, elle finit par reculer et s'assoir sur la pierre dure et froide.

- Tu ne veux plus sauter ? Lui demanda doucement le Serpentard.

- J'ai le vertige, répéta-t-elle une fois encore tel un leitmotiv.

Draco regarda à son tour une dernière fois le vide et puis rejoignit la Gryffondor et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

- Granger, si je peux te donner un conseil, retourne à ton dortoir et ne pense plus à te foutre en l'air.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, surtout à moi ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- ...Redescendons tout les deux...

Draco releva sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus.

- Tu as raison, tu risque fort d'être contaminé !

Hermione se releva.

- Au revoir Malfoy, je ne sais pas si je te reverrais, mais...disons que ça m'aura fait plaisir de te parler.

Hermione parti ainsi de la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy était à présent seul, seul en haut de la plus haute tour de poudlard. Seul...à hésiter toujours à ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je suis déjà mort, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_"- J'ai le vertige..." _Il se remit à rire tout seul en repensant à cette satanée Gryffondor.

Il allait mourir c'était sûr...mais pas ce soir. Il marcha lentement, très lentement dans les couloirs afin de retourner à son dortoir...Ce soir il n'allait pas mourir, pas encore...


End file.
